


Destiel

by Regentofthesun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry the pictures not coming</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the pictures not coming

**Dean Winchester**  
  
---  
  
   
  
**Season(s)**

| 

All seasons  
  
**Species**

| 

[Human](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Humans)

[Knight of Hell](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Knight_of_Hell) ([cured](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Curing_Ritual))

[Vampire](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Vampires) (cured)

[Ghost](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost)(formerly)

[Jefferson Starship](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Jefferson_Starship) (cured)  
  
**Status**

| 

Alive  
  
**Title/Alias**

| 

Michael Sword

Righteous Man

Soldier of Heaven

Dean Smith

Squirrel, Not Moose (by [Crowley](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Crowley))

Dean-O (by [Cole](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Cole_Trenton), [Rudy](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Rudy), [Gabriel](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel), and[Meg](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Meg))

Hoss (by [The Colonel](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/The_Colonel))

Chief (by [Benny](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_Lafitte))

Dee-Dawg (by [Sonny](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Sonny))  
  
**Occupation**

| 

[Hunter](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter)

[Man of Letters](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Men_of_Letters)

Bearer of the [Mark of Cain](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_of_Cain)(formerly)

True vessel of [Michael](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Michael) (currently unused)

[Knight of Hell](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Knight_of_Hell) (formerly)

Construction Worker (formerly)

Soldier of [Heaven](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Heaven) (formerly)  
  
**Affiliation:**

| 

[Winchester Family](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/The_Winchester_Family)

[Alastair](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Alastair)

[Castiel](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Castiel) (husband)

[ Men of Letters](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Men_of_Letters)

[Crowley](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Crowley) (on-off)

[Bobby Singer](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Bobby_Singer)

[Charlie Bradbury](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie_Bradbury)

[Kevin Tran](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin_Tran)

[Anna Milton](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Anna_Milton) (formerly)

[Jo Harvelle](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Jo_Harvelle)

[Ellen Harvelle](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Ellen_Harvelle)

[Jody Mills](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Jody_Mills)

[Benny Lafitte](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_Lafitte)

[Claire Novak](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Claire_Novak)

[The Darkness](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/The_Darkness)

[God](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/God)

[Lucifer](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Lucifer)  
  
**Family**

| 

[Cain](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Cain) (ancestor) †

[Abel](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Abel) (ancestor) † 

[John Winchester](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/John_Winchester) (father) † 

[Mary Winchester](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Winchester) (mother)

[Henry Winchester](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Winchester) (paternal grandfather) † 

[Millie Winchester](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Millie_Winchester)(paternal grandmother)

[Samuel Campbell](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Samuel_Campbell) (maternal grandfather) † 

[Deanna Campbell](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Deanna_Campbell) (maternal grandmother) † 

[Sam Winchester](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Sam_Winchester)(younger brother)

[Emma](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Emma) (daughter) † 

[Adam Milligan](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Adam_Milligan)(younger half-brother)

[Bobby Singer](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Bobby_Singer) (surrogate dad) †

[Michael](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Michael) ([his true vessel](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Vessels))

[Christian Campbell](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Christian_Campbell) (fourth cousin) †

[Gwen Campbell](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Gwen_Campbell) (third cousin) †  
  
**Portrayed by:**

| 

[Jensen Ackles](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Jensen_Ackles)

[Hunter Brochu](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_Brochu) (Toddler)

[Ridge Canipe](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Ridge_Canipe) (Child)

[Nicolai Guistra](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Nicolai_Guistra) (Memory of Bobby Singer) ([Death's Door](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Death%27s_Door))

[Brock Kelly](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Brock_Kelly) (Teenager)

[Dylan Everett](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dylan_Everett) (Teenager)

[Chad Everett](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Chad_Everett) (Elderly)


End file.
